


Bosen. Main yuk?

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Relationships: kim wooseok/lee jinhyuk/lee sejin





	Bosen. Main yuk?

Keduanya duduk di sofa di ruang tengah menghadap ke televisi yang menyala saja tidak. Bosan. Jinhyuk tadi pagi bilang kalau hari ini ia akan pulang telat. Seharian mereka cuma menonton televisi dan menonton video di YouTube. Sekarang pukul delapan, Jinhyuk sudah lebih dari 12 jam di luar. Bosan. Sejin dan Wooseok silih berganti menguap setiap beberapa menit sekali. Ekor keduanya menjuntai dan berayun perlahan, terkadang saling bersinggungan dan menggelitik pangkal ekor satu sama lain.

Sejin menoleh ke arah Wooseok, cuping telinganya yang berbulu hitam bergerak dua kali. “Bosen. Main yuk?”

Wooseok menoleh dengan malas. Ekor oranyenya berkibas perlahan. “ Main apa? Yang jorok-jorok pasti.”

“Ih, ayo. Pake mainan yang Sejin beli kemarin itu...”

“Kata Jinhyuk nyobainnya besok aja weekend biar bisa bareng Jinhyuk, Sejin. Kalo ketauan nanti dimarahin.”

“Nggak usah lama-lama, cobain aja bentar. Terus kita bersih-bersih langsung.”

Sebenarnya baik Sejin maupun Wooseok sama-sama tahu ‘nggak usah lama-lama’ itu konsep yang sulit mereka terapkan, mengingat kalau sudah terlanjur basah mereka harus main sampai selesai.

“Tapi Wooseok belum basah. Kalo nggak basah nanti sakit,” kata Wooseok ragu namun agaknya mulai terpancing bujukan Sejin.

Sejin merangkak naik ke pangkuan Wooseok. “Cium-cium bentar sama Sejin nanti pasti basah.”


End file.
